jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Star
Voiced by Kim Mai Guest Childhood The earliest memories Dawn Star has been passed around as a child, never staying in the same place with the same people for very long, and always ostracized from society for having an aptitude to commune with spirits. She was named after an ominous light (the burning of Dirge), only visible from the Royal Palace in the heart of the empire. Later it becomes apparent that she is none other than the daughter of Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, the brother of the Emperor Sun Hai.Emperor Sun Hai When Sun Li betrayed the Emperor along with his brother Sun Kin, his family was ordered to be executed, an order given to the Lotus Assassin Sagacious Zu. When he rebelled, he decided to charge himself with the care of the baby until a more suitable replacement could be found. After she was given to Hui the Brave in Tien's Landing, she was delivered to the new master of the Two Rivers School, Master Li - unbeknownst to everyone at the time, her real father. From this point she studied in Two Rivers until the age of twenty, never knowing how close her family was. Zu, in the swamp, says he will help the player only after Dawn Star's name is mentioned. NOTE: If the player pursues the correct sequence of dialogue options, Master Sun Li eventually recognises his daughter, but then quickly discards her as another tool. Present Although Dawn Star still doesn't feel like she fits in, she feels strongly for Two Rivers, which has been her home for around seventeen years. Dawn Star has always had the ability to commune with spirits, although her power seems to be useful for nothing other than "keeping her awake at night". Dawn Star's abilities have begun to strengthen in recent years as it seems more and more spirits cannot escape to the Underworld and instead remain trapped on earth, eventually going mad. When spirits appear to Dawn Star, such as a boy who drowned when his mother lost her grip on the rope he was holding on to. The boy appeared to Dawn Star, asking to her to tell his mother that his death was not her fault; complying with his wish, his mother presumed Dawn Star was summoning spirits and denying them rest, causing her to be pushed further away from public acceptance. Although she is silently shunned from the masses, she is thought of (especially from martial artists and those who don't believe in ghosts) as a kind, warm and helpful young woman. Strangely, she cannot sense the Water Dragon's Spirit in as much detail as the player can, knowing only that a spirit was there. Dawn Star is a romance option for the male player, but it is possible, as the male character, to romance both Silk Fox and Dawn Star, who will both hold a new affinity for eachother. Future If the player followed the Way of the Open Palm, and were a female, or male character who did not romance Dawn Star, then Dawn Star eventually goes back to Two Rivers, planting a garden, one flower for every lost friend. If Dawn Star is the only one who is romanced, than she and the player character will travel together. If she was romanced with Silk Fox, the epilogue treats her the same way as if the player had choosen Silk Fox over her; Dawn Star will travel around the empire on her own. If the player chooses The Way of the Closed Fist, however, Dawn Star will be killed by female players, and male players who did not romance her and talked her into the way of The Closed Fist. If a male player romance her singulary, and convinces her to follow The Closed Fist, Dawn Star will adopt a colder and more selfish personality. She will then support the player in whatever choices he makes later in the game, and rule with him as his consort in the epilogue. Whether the player, and thereafter Dawn Star, discovered that Sun Li was her real father, will also affect her epilogue somewhat. Category:Followers Category:Jade Empire Category:People Category:Two Rivers